


Without a Map

by Vialana



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya's relationship with Tamaki made no sense. That's why he liked it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Map

Kyouya’s relationship with Tamaki made no sense. That’s why he liked it so much. He really shouldn’t; it went against everything that made him Kyouya, but then that’s part of why he liked it. It was different: exciting. It should never have happened in the first place, but it did and it lasted. It was an anomaly and, though not as obvious or widespread as Tamaki’s, Kyouya did have a streak of curiosity. It was the one thing in his life he’d never planned for or expected and he wanted to see how far he could take it.

It had been two years since he and Tamaki first met and he’d barely begun exploring the bond.

Unlike the business deals and planned schemes, there was no real risk involved. Tamaki would always be his friend. The other boy had clung to him like a limpet the first instant they met; Kyouya doubted he’d be able to shake him off now.

For some reason, despite the lack of possible downfall and ruin, dealing with Tamaki made his heart beat faster and the thrilling sensation in his stomach drop further. Each new plan for the Host Club devoured his entire attention; his reward was only the shine in violet eyes, but it was worth more than the imagined sight of the entire business world sinking to their knees before him. He smiled more, talked more, enjoyed companionships that seemed impossible and more genuine than even family gatherings. He was getting used to being part of something. He blamed it all on Tamaki.

Kyouya didn’t even entirely hate being referred to as ‘okaasan’.

Playing mother was rather amusing and he enjoyed the undertones. Though sometimes, when Tamaki drawled the title in a certain way, he had to fight back a blush. No one else caught the struggle, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Still, he enjoyed thinking what Tamaki’s reaction to the sight of his red cheeks might be.

Of all the scenarios planned and considered, Kyouya hadn’t expected to be caught out doodling in the margins of his infamous black notebook.

“Hearts. How unlike you, Kyouya.”

Kyouya didn’t jump or freeze or blush to the roots of his hair or even snap his notebook shut guiltily. He definitely wanted to do all those things, but he was far too dignified even in embarrassing defeat such as this.

He turned his head to regard the blonde prince leaning curiously over his shoulder.

“We all have our slight lapses in sanity,” he replied calmly. “Some more than others.” Now was the time to snap the notebook shut to emphasise his point.

Tamaki, of course, knew this routine far too well. He smiled, looking eerily like a pale mirror of his Shadow King.

“Ooohhh,” he sung. “Kyouya’s got a crush.”

Kyouya snorted. “Hardly something so demeaning.”

“Okaasan, you’d be unfaithful to your dear devoted Otousan?” A miniscule pout and Tamaki’s infamous sparkling watery eyes.

Kyouya decided to play a little more seriously than usual.

He ran a finger down Tamaki’s cheek and twisted around slightly to draw closer, locking gazes with his partner as he did so.

“Never.”

Tamaki couldn’t miss the sincerity. He never did.

“I see.” Tamaki’s smile was soft and knowing. “Not a crush then.”

Kyouya smirked and drew back, pushing his glasses up with a single finger. Tamaki’s eyes followed every slight motion.

“Definitely not.”

He’d laid out his challenge and Tamaki had never been one to back down. Kyouya was certain, as always, things would turn out in his favour.


End file.
